Leçon particulière
by Sedgie
Summary: Quand un ado demande un conseil à un prêtre ...  Erica/jack


**« V 3 : Leçon particulière »**

**Série : V**

**Ship : Erica/jack**

**Résumé : Quand l'élève dépasse le « maître ».**

XXX

Tyler se réveilla au son d'un bruit qu'il n'avait entendu depuis longtemps … Derrière ses murs, au-delà du couloir, le rire d'une femme retentissait. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille un peu plus : oui, il s'agissait bien du rire de sa mère.

Non pas qu'Erica Evans était d'une nature renfermée ou taciturne, mais il fallait bien avouer que depuis son divorce, 3 ans plus tôt, les occasions de rire à gorge déployé étaient rares. Bien sur, elle souriait, elle riait, mais rarement elle avait eu des fous rire. Alors de l'entendre rire de si bon matin … Tyler n'en revenait pas. Il se leva et ouvrit discrètement la porte de sa chambre puis se dirigea vers celle de sa mère pour y coller l'oreille.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? C'était bien la dernière chose qu'un ado voulait entendre : les rires, bruits et autres choses sonores que sa mère pouvait faire dans sa chambre avec un homme … A cette idée, il décolla de suite son oreille en grimaçant. De toute manière, il n'eut pas à se coller à la porte pour entendre sa mère rigoler aux éclats.

Il était perplexe d'un coté, mais heureux de l'autre. Après tout, sa mère aussi avait droit à un peu de bonheur et si elle le trouvait dans les bras d'un prêtre. Même si la situation pouvait prêter à rire, il semblerait que sa mère soit heureuse avec lui. Improbable situation, mais au moins, depuis qu'elle riait plus, elle était moins sur le dos de son fils et lui laissait un peu d'espace, notamment avec Lisa.

Car depuis que sa mère avait appris qu'elle était une V, Erica agissait bizarrement avec la jeune fille. Evidemment Tyler n'était pas censé savoir ce que savait sa mère sur les V, à savoir que les V étaient, en dessous de leur peau humaine, des lézards au sang froid.

Elle aurait voulu lui avouer, lui dire la vérité, mais elle avait tellement peur de le perdre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire : lui avouer tout et qu'il s'en aille, ou qu'il découvre par lui-même et apprenne par la suite que sa mère était au courant et l'avait laissé s'attacher autant à Lisa.

Il faisait une belle paire tous les 2 : Tyler avec un lézard et Erica avec un prêtre … Un vrai comique de situation, mais qui avait su aplanir les choses entre la mère et le fils. Et à présent, le dialogue était revenu entre eux. Tyler avait même décalé son départ pour le vaisseau mère de quelques semaines.

Quelques semaines … 3 pour être précis, c'était le temps depuis lequel Erica et Jack sortaient ensemble. 2 semaines était le temps depuis lequel Erica avait présenté officiellement Jack à Tyler lors d'un diner … 1 semaine était celui où Jack avait dormi pour la première fois chez eux.

Depuis, Erica était heureuse de constater que Jack et Tyler s'entendaient plutôt bien Déformation professionnelle surement pensa-t-elle après tout, Jack, ayant été prêtre, savait écouter et conseiller les gens … Tyler était un ado qui avait beaucoup à dire. Et depuis qu'il avait appris que son père n'était pas « biologiquement » son vrai père, une fissure s'était créée entre eux, et Tyler cherchait à présent une nouvelle figure masculine à laquelle se raccrocher. Car toute bonne mère qu'elle était, ou essayait d'être, il y aavit certaines choses que Tyler ne confierait jamais à sa mère.

Il descendit alors dans la cuisine et prépara son petit déjeuner Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Jack qui apparut. Même si Tyler n'avait aucun problème à ce que sa mère fréquente un homme, on sentait Jack encore un peu sur la défensive et mal à l'aise avec l'ado.

T : « Hey … »

J : « Hey … »

Jack sortit un plateau et sortit du frigo beurre et confiture, avant de faire griller quelques tartines, devant le regard amusé de Tyler.

T : « Tout ça pour … »

J : « Erica. Elle adore ça. »

T : « Ah ouais ? »

J : « Toutes les femmes aiment qu'on leur apporte le petit déjeuner au lit. »

Tyler repensa alors à Lisa … Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de passer une nuit et de se réveiller chez lui, mais il était certain qu'elle apprécierait le petit déjeuner au lit.

T : « Et comment … Non, rien. »

J : « Quoi ? »

Tyler semblait gêné, mais après tout, s'il ne pouvait en parler à Jack, avec qui le pourrait-il ? Il se racla la gorge, signe pour Jack que la discussion allait tourner autour d'un sujet précis qu'il n'était pas prêt à aborder avec le fils de sa compagne, mais personne ne choisissait le moment …

T : « En fait, je ne pensais pas que vous vous y connaissiez dans ce domaine … »

J : « Lequel ? »

T : « Bah … Les filles … »

J : « Ah … »

T : « Ouais … Enfin, vous êtes prêtre à la base non ? »

J : « Tu sais, avant de l'être j'étais un jeune homme comme toi. Ce n'est qu'en revenant d'Irak que je me suis tourné vers Dieu et l'Eglise. »

T : « Alors … Vous avez eu … Des filles ? »

J : « Et bien, je ne peux pas dire non plus que je les collectionnais, mais en effet, j'en ais connu quelques unes. »

T : « Ah … Alors ma mère, c'est pas la première ? »

J : « Euh non … Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est au courant » dit-il dans un sourire dissimulant mal son malaise

T : « Ouais, je m'en doute … Mais en fait, j'étais curieux de savoir si vous aviez eu … Non laissez tomber. »

J : « Non, non, parle Ty. »

Jack s'assit alors sur un tabouret, imité quelques secondes plus tard par Tyler cette conversation avait un gout de confession pour le jeune homme qui avait plus que l'impression de parler au prêtre et non au copain de sa mère.

T : « Je pensais pas que vous aviez eu des filles avant … C'est vrai, après tout, quand on voit un prêtre on imagine pas qu'il ait eu une vie avant ça, vous voyez ? »

J : « Je comprends tout à fait. »

T : « Ca explique pourquoi vous savez ce qui ferait plaisir à une fille … Je veux dire une femme. »

J : « Ty … Il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ? Je veux dire, quelque chose que tu ne dirais pas à ta mère ? »

T : « Vous avez genre 5 ou 6 heures là ? » dit-il en riant

J : « Ty, je suis sérieux, si tu veux qu'on parle … Tu sais bien que je ne dirais rien à Erica … »

T : « Le secret de la confession hein … »

J : « Si tu es mal à l'aise parce que je suis prêtre, dis-toi que je le suis encore plus d'être ici à discuter avec le fils de la femme que j'aime. »

Tyler leva un sourcil, surpris que Jack affirme aussi vite qu'il aimait sa mère … Après tout, ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis quelques semaines … Et pourtant, dans les yeux de Jack, il pu lire la conviction intime qu'il croyait en cet amour, en son couple et en leur avenir. Ty su alors … Il su qu'il pouvait se confier à lui, même sur des choses qu'un prêtre n'était pas censé savoir …

T : « Bon ok alors voilà … Avec Lisa … »

Jack se crispa d'un seul coup Lui aussi savait qui était Lisa en réalité, lui aussi savait que sous sa peau se cachait autre chose de beaucoup moins catholique. Tyler ne savait rien, et Erica avait explicitement demandé à Jack de ne rien lui dire qui pourrait éveiller ses soupçons.

J : « Lisa ? »

T : « Ouais … En fait … » il se massa la nuque, empli d'un certain malaise à parler de ça « Je sais pas … Je sais pas comment m'y prendre. »

J : « Qu… Quoi ? Comment t'y prendre ? »

T : « Bah pour lui faire plaisir … Comme ce petit déj'. »

J : « Ah … »

Jack souffla, rassuré sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à donner comme conseil au jeune homme. Non pas qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce domaine en particulier, mais disons qu'il était toujours assez évasif sur le sujet. Franchir le pas avec Erica avait déjà été assez compliqué, alors parler de sexe avec son fils, s'était trop pour ce qu'il pouvait endurer.

Et pourtant, combien de confessions de paroissiens adultères avait-il entendu ? Certains se soulageant de leurs méfaits en racontant tout de bout en bout, avec ou sans détails qui plongeait Jack dans une gêne sans nom. Quand il rentrait chez lui, qu'il enlevait sa collerette, il repensait alors à tous ces couples, leurs problèmes et leur résolution …

J : « Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

T : « Bah … Comment on fait pour faire plaisir à une fille ? »

J : « Euh … On parle toujours de petites attentions n'est-ce pas ? »

T : « Oui, oui … Evidemment … »

J : « Et bien … On ne le sait pas foncièrement. On le sent, c'est inné. »

T : « Inné ? Comme un instinct ou un truc du genre ? »

J : « En quelques sorte. Quand tu te sens bien avec la personne que tu aimes, tu veux lui faire plaisir, la rendre heureuse … Alors tu entreprends des choses qui pourrait lui faciliter la vie, la rendre plus agréable. Parfois un petit déjeuner au lit, parfois faire à manger ou encore la vaisselle. Des petites attentions qui sont simples mais qui font toujours plaisir. »

T : « Et … »

J : « ? »

T : « En ce qui concerne les trucs plus … intimes … »

Tyler avait presque murmuré cette fin de phrase si bien que Jack du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Et finalement, quand il entendit, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir … Il eut un petit frisson … Généralement, c'est avec son père qu'on parle de ce genre de choses. Mais à défaut d'avoir son père près de lui, il avait toujours le père Jack !

J : « Ty … Je ne pense pas être la personne idéale pour … Ca. »

T : « C'est surement pas à ma mère que j'en parlerais … Quant à mon père … C'est plus vraiment ça avec lui ces temps-ci … »

J : « Mais euh… Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? »

T : « J'en sais rien … Vous êtes un homme, un prêtre … Enfin, ché pas … Je … Si on pouvait éviter le sujet « _l'amour proscrit avant le mariage_ » … »

J : « Parce que tu l'as … »

T : « En fait … Ouais … Mais enfin, chui pas sûr de … Enfin, de savoir quoi faire. Vous voyez … Enfin … »

J : « Oui, oui je vois … Mais … Enfin … »

T : « Vous savez … Le genre … Enfin, techniquement. Le truc du plaisir … »

Jack ne savait plus où se mettre, tandis que Ty n'en menait pas large non plus.

J : « Euh … Et bien … Physiquement, les femmes sont … »

T : « Toutes pareilles non ? Donc, il y a comme une sorte de … vérité empirique. Les filles, enfin femmes, réagissent de la même façon avec … les caresses par exemple … »

Jack ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était aussi mal à l'aise que Tyler sur ce sujet. Devait-il vraiment parler de ça à Tyler ? Surtout si ça concernait Lisa … Que dirait Erica si elle savait que son fils couchait avec une V sur ses conseils ? La situation était surréaliste.

T : « En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être à la ramasse … »

J : « Ty … C'est … C'est un sujet assez aléatoire et ambigu. Il varie selon les personnes. Il n'y a pas de science exacte en ce qui concerne les relations humaines. »

T : « Pour les relations humaines peut-être mais pour des trucs plus … physique … C'est quelque chose de biologique, presque vrai pour tous. »

J : « Euh bah euh … »

T : « J'ai l'impression de savoir des trucs et finalement, je passe surement à coté de pleins de trucs. »

J : » Mais tu es encore jeune, tu as le temps pour ça … »

T : « Mais quand on a trouvé LA fille, on a envie de lui faire plaisir, de lui faire envie. »

J : « Et bien oui mais … »

T : « Alors, comment on fait pour … savoir si on a satisfait une fille ou pas ? »

Jack cru s'étouffer en avalant sa salive de travers.

J : « Euh mais … Enfin, j'en sais rien moi … On le sait c'est tout. »

T : « Mais comment ? Parce que nous on pense qu'on a été bon, et finalement, on s'aperçoit que c'était bof et qu'elles simulent super bien. »

Jack ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de question, pas en ce qui concernait Erica en tout cas. Et si … Non, elle ne ferait jamais ça … Enfin, elle mentait à merveille elle l'avait prouvé mainte et mainte fois …

J : « Ty, écoutes. Le meilleur moyen est encore d'en parler avec elle. Le dialogue est aussi une partie non négligeable d'un couple. Le physique ne fait pas tout. »

T : « Mais il y a bien des choses sur lesquelles elles sont plus réceptives … Les gestes, des … trucs … »

J : « Il faut simplement … prendre soin d'elle. Faire qu'entre tes mains, elle se sente la plus belle, la plus désirable, la plus précieuse et fragile … »

T : « Comment ? »

J : « Et bien … Des regards, des sourires, des … enfin des … caresses. Ou simplement le fait d'être près d'elle et de veiller sur elle. »

Jack se voyait mal parler de ce qui rendait folle sa mère quand ils étaient dans l'intimité de leurs draps … Il ne s'imaginait pas non plus parler de sexe avec un ado de 18 ans qui semblait désorienté mais avide de savoir sur la chose … Non, décidément, il n'était pas l'homme de la situation, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était aussi perdu que ses paroissiens venant le voir pour lui confier leurs malheurs. Cette sensation horrible d'oppression et d'incapacité à contrôler les choses …

T : « Je sais … Ca craint de parler de ça mais … Enfin, ce soir avec Lisa ont avait prévu de se voir alors … »

J : « Quoi ce soir ? »

T : « Ouais … Et donc, je me disais que … Enfin … »

J : « Ecoute Ty. Rien ne sert de te presser, vous avez tout votre temps hein. »

T : « Oh mais Lisa et moi on l'a déjà fait ! »

J : « Ah … »

Jack tira une légère grimace et là, la question qui s'imposa à lui fut la suivante : devait-il le dire à Erica ? D'un coté, il perdrait la confiance que Tyler avait mis en lui, d'un autre, si Erica l'apprenait un jour ou l'autre et qu'en plus elle apprenait que Jack était au courant … Rien que de penser au savon qu'elle pourrait lui passer, il en eut des frissons.

J : « Ecoute Ty … »

T : « Jack, vous étiez … Enfin avant d'être prêtre et soldat, vous étiez comme moi … Vous avez eu des filles … Et … ensuite, plus rien mais … Enfin … Vous avez … »

J : « Stop Ty, stop. Ecoute, je suis le plus mal placé pour ces choses là. »

T : « Je pense qu'au contraire, vous êtes le plus objectif. »

J : « Tu es le fils d'Erica, c'est délicat … »

T : « Alors parlez-moi comme si j'étais un de vos paroissiens, j'en sais rien moi. »

J : « Ty. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que … Dans ce domaine, rien n'est obligatoire, tout doit être partagé et … »

T : « Et ? »

J : « Protégez-vous. »

Sur ce, Jack se leva, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique, et attrapa vite fais les tartines chaudement toastées. Il servit 2 tasses de café fumant et entreprit de remonter, plateau en main. »

T : « Jack. »

J : « Ou… Oui ? »

T : « Vous êtes cool comme Padre. »

Si seulement … Jack se rendait compte à quel point il était coincé dans ce genre de domaine et vite mal à l'aise quand ce sujet était évoqué. Et si Erica s'en était aperçu ?

Quand il rentra dans la chambre, Erica l'attendait, tout sourire, le corps enroulé dans les draps blancs.

E : « Tu en as mis un temps … »

Jack posa le plateau au bord du lit et vint s'asseoir près d'Erica.

J : « Erica ? »

E : « Hum … » dit-elle tout en grignotant une des tartines.

J : « Tu me trouves euh … trop … enfin trop … coincé ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, pencha la tête sur le coté, comme si elle essayait de comprendre le sens de la question.

E : « Coincé ? Dans quel sens ? »

J : « Euh bah … Euh en fait dans … dans le sens … physique du terme ? »

Erica éclata de rire en tombant en arrière. Jack se sentait encore plus débile à présent.

E : « Franchement ? Jack … Si je te savais coincé alors … » elle s'approcha doucement de lui « ça ne serait certainement pas … » elle l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt « de ce coté là … » Et le tira vers elle en l'entrainant dans un baiser torride.

Mais avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin et que le petit déjeuner n'atterrisse par terre, Jack freina ses ardeurs, à la surprise de la jeune femme.

E : « Quoi ? »

J : « Je me demandais … »

E : « ? »

J : « Enfin tu sais … »

E : « Euh non là je dois t'avouer que non. »

J : « Enfin, je … Ca fait longtemps que … Que j'ai pas … »

E : « Pratiqué ? » lui lança-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres

J : « Oui et j'aimerais savoir si … Enfin … »

E : « Jack … Je viens de te le dire, tu n'es pas coin… »

J : « Non c'est pas ça … Enfin si un peu mais … »

Il se sentait tellement idiot, et si peu sûr de lui, qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Tyler sur ce coup.

J : « Tu es satisfaite ? »

Erica le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, étonnée d'une telle question. Si surprise qu'elle ne su quoi répondre de suite. »

E : « Tu as des doutes ? »

J : « Disons que … »

E : « Tu aimes le travail bien fait » ironisa-t-elle

J : « Oui, non ! Je voudrais juste savoir si tu es satisfaite … de moi. »

E : « J'aimerais te répondre oui … » Jack retint alors sa respiration « mais si je le faisais alors, tu ne ferais plus aucun effort pour que ça soit encore mieux … »

J : « Alors ? »

E : « Jack … Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Si je simule ou quoi ? »

Elle avait prononcé cette fin de phrase dans un tel rire qu'il mit mal à l'aise Jack d'avoir pu en douter. Erica perdit son sourire quand elle comprit qu'elle avait tapé juste.

E : « Tu doutes de moi ? De la sincérité de mes mots, de mes gémissements et mes soupirs quand nous faisons l'amour ? C'est ça ? »

J : « Je dis juste que … Si j'étais pas … au top, tu me le dirais, tu ne me ferais pas croire que … Enfin, tu sais, la discussion fait aussi partie … »

Il se revoyait prononcer cette même phrase à Tyler quelques instants plus tôt, avec la même appréhension et le même doute. Il aurait pu alors s'attirer les foudres de la jolie blonde, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle posa ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, et plongea son regard azur dans le sien.

E : « Jack … Surtout ne change pas je t'aime comme tu es. »

J : « Et je suis ? »

E : « Parfait Jack … Tu es parfait … »

Oui, finalement, il n'y avait qu'un pas entre le prêtre et l'amant, et un pas entre l'homme et l'ado.

FIN


End file.
